


Magic Knows Best

by SkinnyProcrastinator



Series: CurvyPragmatist One-shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyProcrastinator/pseuds/SkinnyProcrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth of my one-shot prompts, the original prompt will be at the bottom of the fic to avoid spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Knows Best

“Regina!” Emma screamed while crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Regina looked mortified and lowered her eyes to the ground so as to give Emma a little more privacy.

“M.. dorry,” Regina sniffled.

Emma looked at the woman in front of her with a frown. Regina had just magicked herself into the loft’s small bathroom where Emma had just stepped out of the shower and, thankfully, wrapped a towel around herself.

“Did you want something?” Emma asked in frustration that Regina didn’t seem to be doing anything except standing there and looking at the ground in embarrassment.

“No,” Regina mumbled.

Emma waited a beat but Regina didn’t seem to be about to say anything else.

“Well, maybe you want to poof yourself back home then?” Emma asked with a little annoyance. She had been enjoying some alone time while Henry and her parents went camping in the woods and having Regina suddenly appear was the last thing she needed.

Regina shuffled nervously around Emma and Emma backed up against the shower and watched as Regina looked around the cramped space for the doorway. Emma frowned in confusion and wondered why the brunette didn’t simply poof herself back home.

“Er, Regina,” Emma started but stopped when Regina looked up at her questioningly.

Regina’s eyes were watery and red, her usual glow was gone and her skin was pale and clammy.

“Regina, are you okay?” Emma asked with a frown.

Regina blushed and quickly lowered her head again. “I’m dorry, I’ll..” a coughing fit stopped whatever Regina was about to say.

“Whoa,” Emma reached for the brunette who was busily covering her mouth and bending forward while coughing. “Sit down before you fall down.”

Emma guided Regina to the toilet and lowered the seat and helped Regina onto it. Emma quickly readjusted her towel so she was assured of its secure location before she bent down beside Regina and looked at the brunette kindly.

“Are you sick?” Emma asked as she reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Regina’s ear without even thinking.

Regina had recovered from her coughing fit and nodded her head silently.

“You should be in bed,” Emma commented.

“I tried,” Regina croaked. “But my magic..”

Regina trailed off and Emma regarded the brunette for a few silent moments.

“Your magic?” Emma questioned.

Regina sighed as if realising the game was up and she couldn’t possibly escape the line of questioning. “My magic doesn’t always function correctly when I am sick.”

Emma considered the statement for a moment until a smile started to cross her features. “You were trying to poof yourself to bed.”

Regina lowered her face into her hands.

“But,” Emma continued, “you poofed yourself to me instead.”

Emma regarded the top of the embarrassed brunette head with a smile. Regina had taught her that magic was emotion and if Regina had poofed herself to be with Emma when she was sick then it was because that’s what she really wanted. Under all the icy attitude Regina didn’t want to be alone when she was sick.

“Come on.” Emma stood up and lowered her hand to assist Regina up.

Regina looked up at Emma with a confused frown.

“Come on,” Emma repeated.

Regina took Emma’s hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

“Where?” Regina questioned with a croaky voice.

“The sofa,” Emma said as she opened the bathroom door and led Regina through the apartment. “When you’re sick you need to lay on the sofa with the softest of blankets watching your favourite movies and drinking lemon tea.”

Regina blinked in confusion as Emma gently pushed the older woman onto the sofa.

“But, I.. I should.. do dome..” Regina mumbled.

“If you can’t even say go home then you’re not going home,” Emma commented as she pulled a soft blanket a little box beside the sofa.

“But..” Regina tried again.

“Look, Regina,” Emma sighed as she unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around the woman. “Why don’t you just accept that your magic knows the best person to look after you when you’re sick and allow me to do just that?”

Regina swallowed nervously and shyly nodded her head. “Thank you, Emma.”

“Thank you,” Emma returned.

“For what?” Regina frowned.

“For trusting me.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Regina gets magical flu and poofs herself to Emma


End file.
